Compartir
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Quizás las lección más difícil que puedes aprender es la de compartir... pero no puedes imaginar cuanto ZoroxLuffyxSanji


"**Compartir"**

**N/A.- ONE PIECE NO ES MÍO!**

xD Espero que les guste la historia, amo demasiado este trío y DEFINITIVAMENTE no hay mucho ( o NADA) de ellos tres x3 Así que decidí cambiar eso º0º!

------------------------

Desde niños nos han enseñado a compartir. A no ser egoístas, jugar con los demás niños, etc., todo con la intención de que seamos mejores y maduras personas en el futuro.

Sin embargo está lección se deforma un poco conforme creces, que es cuando aprendes que no _todo_ se puede compartir. Hay cosas que si, y cosas que no se pueden (o no se _deben_) compartir. Así de simple, así de sencillo….

Sin embargo hay ocasiones especiales en que debes aprender a compartir aquellas cosas que se suponía que no deberías. Ocasiones en que las lecciones previamente aprendidas se van por el caño y la moral vale gorro… todo por que hay un sentimiento mucho más fuerte de por medio pero que ciertamente vale la pena.

Ciertamente esto lo aprendes de la manera más difícil, y para Roronoa Zoro y Redleg Sanji no fue diferente.

Desde el principio sus personalidades habían chocado de una manera estruendosa sin que pudieran siquiera disimularlo, y era que su manera de ser are así; no podían callarse nada y eran demasiado orgullosos y testarudos.

Cualquiera que los viera podía decir a ciencia cierta que querían matarse mutuamente, y no faltaba mucho realmente. Su odio mutuo no tenía una explicación coherente (al menos no para los demás tripulantes de los 'Straw Hats'), simplemente eran como dos polos negativos que se repelían mutuamente y aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para demostrarlo, y de las maneras más violentas posibles.

Y a pesar de esto el destino tenía un muy retorcido sentido del humor al momento de decidir que planes desea para cada una de las personas, ya que cualquiera que los conociera jamás se hubiera imaginado (ni en sus más abstractos sueños) que Zoro y Sanji llegarían a términos de paz, a tal grado que sus peleas eran las mínimas posibles y habían llegado a soportarse e, incluso, respetarse mutuamente….

Y nuevamente si en verdad los conocieras no te hubiera sorprendido tanto aquel cambio, un poco si pero no a tal grado, ya que sabrías a ciencia cierta que la razón de todo aquello tenía nombre y apellido.

Monkey D. Luffy era una de las personas más interesantes del mundo. Era increíble ver como podía ser tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, desde tonto y distraído, hasta sabio y decidido; y totalmente inconcebible el hecho de que aquel chico de 17 años con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y que llegaba a ser tan infantil era una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo.

A primera vista su sueño parecía bastante tonto, pero poco a poco toda la tripulación comenzaba a estar totalmente segura que aquello sería un hecho algún día, y no sabían como les había hecho cambiar de parecer tan drásticamente, simplemente tenía un no-sé-que que lo hacía totalmente irresistible y te hacía sentir que nada volvería a salir mal en tu vida.

Pero ese no era el problema.

El problema había sido que ambos némesis habían puesto sus ojos en el moreno al mismo tiempo.

Obviamente esto había dado pie a muchos más pleitos que nunca e incluso movimientos más peligrosos a la hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo (con la intención cada vez más nítida de matarse el uno al otro), la tensión en el barco era mucho más insoportable y ellos no podían ni oír el nombre del otro.

Claro que poco a poco tuvieron que aprender a ceder terreno.

Luffy no estaba nada contento con su actitud y se los dejó muy claro (cosa que les pareció sumamente increíble ya que jamás se hubieran imaginado a su joven capitán hablar de aquel modo y con tanta firmeza), así que nos les quedó de otra más que tragarse su orgullo y llegar a una tregua.

Al principio todo resultaba bastante raro e 'innatural', las sonrisas forzadas parecía obra de una contusión facial y no había dudas de que más de una ves se habían mordido la lengua para evitar una nueva pelea; sin embargo sin poder evitar las miradas de odio intenso. Pero ellos sabían que Luffy jamás elegiría a uno sobre el otro, y no se atreverían a exigírselo, no de nuevo.

El moreno era demasiado especial; tal vez a cualquier otra persona jamás podrías creerle que ama a dos personas al mismo tiempo (o quizás pienses que es un aprovechado o indeciso), pero con Luffy era diferente, claramente podías ver en sus ojos que no mentía y que en realidad podía ser la única persona capaz de tal cosa, pero no podrías verlo como algo malo.

Y a pesar de la tormentosa conmoción al comienzo, pronto todo se volvió tan natural que ni Sanji ni Zoro pudieron seguirse quejando y ni siquiera se odiaban (al menos no por la situación con Luffy), incluso toda la tripulación lo veía como algo tan normal como el que el cielo sea azul y el hecho que su capitán no podía nadar.

Luffy demostraba su amor por ambos de la manera más simple, pura y elocuente posible (y sin siquiera proponérselo).

Había días que disfrutaba 'ayudando' a Zoro con su entrenamiento, jugando o simplemente abrazándolo mientras este dormía. Las primeras veces Sanji le dirigía una mirada de intenso odio al espadachín para luego concentrarse en mimar a sus 'adoradas' damas (por que no importaba la situación, Sanji seguiría siendo Sanji, su gusto por la mujeres no había cambiado ni cambiaría, lo único cierto era que sólo amaba a una sola persona que es por la que daría su vida sin pensarlo). Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el rubio prestaba cada vez menos atención a aquello, ya que sabía que también contaba con sus momentos especiales (como cuando Luffy se ofrecía a 'ayudarle' en la cocina o cuando les tocaba bañarse juntos).

Por las noches, cuando el moreno al principio se había dormido en su propia hamaca, no era de sorprenderse que un par de horas después de despierte para acurrucarse en el sillón con Zoro o treparse a la hamaca de Sanji, o en su defecto comience durmiendo con uno y amanezca acostado con el otro.

En las mañanas, si el moreno había amanecido con el rubio, Sanji despertaría con un 'beso de buenos días' antes de subirse a preparar el desayuno, Luffy permanecería unos minutos en la hamaca antes de saltar sobre Zoro para darle los 'buenos días' también y permanecer así unos veinte minutos antes de que el cocinero los llame para comer; en algunos casos Luffy terminaría yendo tras el rubio para ayudarle a hacer el desayuno a lo cual el rubio le terminaría asignando una tarea simple, la cual el moreno demoraría tanto efectuándola que le daría tiempo de sobra a Sanji para terminar de colocar la mesa pero haciéndole creer a su capitán que su ayuda había sido significativa, y no era que no fuera así, el rubio disfrutaba cuando el joven pelinegro decidía acompañarlo por las mañanas.

Había sido difícil llegar hasta aquella armonía pero ciertamente la disfrutaban. Cada uno tenía su lugar importante en el corazón de su capitán y eso les bastaba, sobre todo por que el moreno jamás confundía a uno con el otro ni decía el nombre del otro cuando dormía o 'estaba' con cada uno de ellos.

Para Luffy era una maravilla por que la situación se haya arreglado de tal manera y era inmensamente feliz con ambos. Y sin embargo realmente desearía que, quizás algún día, ambos lleguen a una 'mejor' tregua… pero tal vez ya estaba pidiendo demasiado.

**Owari**

Reviews, por favor? -puppy eyes mode-


End file.
